Some Lies Run Deep
by harriclobber23
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione was lied to about their friends and the Weasley's just wanted Harry for his money. That is until a certain first year comes to Hogwarts in their third year. Can one eleven year old change their future?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Deep within the walls of Hogwarts there was an 8 year old girl laying in bed thinking about the day she could cast a patronus charm like her father. Thinking of a day when she could hear. She pondered this thought for a while thinking things like what would it be like to hear, would it be scary the first time, would it be loud, quiet, somewhere in between. What did her fathers voice sound like, what did Madam Pomfrey's voice sound like. Would their voices sound warm and inviting, loud or soft. That girl was Isabella Ariana Dumbledore. And she was me.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella POV

I had just checked every compartment on the train all of them were completely full. I walked in to the last compartment on the train "Hello can I sit here" I asked and I hoped it came out correctly. The boy and girl nodded at the same time. The girl said something and I read her lips, I think she said what's your name. "My name is Isabella, could you write yours down on this piece of paper for me" I asked embarrassed, but the girl didn't question me just wrote down their names on a piece of paper. The paper read

Our names are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, why did you ask us to write our names down?

"It's because I'm deaf" I answered and she blushed. She then did something that surprised me. "I'm sorry" she signed. "You know sign language" I signed back. The boy then talked to her. "He asked if you could teach him too" she signed. I turned Harry and nodded and gave a reassuring smile. He returned the smile. I then saw my kneazle, Speckle, climb out of her basket. "What's your cat's name" she signed. "She's actually a kneazle and her name is Speckle" Just then my best friend in the whole world showed up. "Luna" I said. Hermione, Harry, this is my best friend Luna Lovegood" I said aloud. She said hello to them and sat next to me. "Hermione, what do your voices sound like" I signed to her. "Well Luna's is very soft and dreamlike, with a slight Irish accent, Harry's has a English accent but his voice is soft" she signed. "Luna what does Hermione's voice sound like" I signed. "Soft and fun yet slightly sophisticated" she signed and I smiled. Sometime later an obnoxious looking red-headed boy walked in and started talking to Harry and Hermione. The only two things I could make out were Loony Lovegood. "Don't call her that her name is Luna" I said. "Who are you" He said at least that what I think he said. "My name is Isabella" I said. "Isabella What" he asked and had a slightly arrogant look on his face. "I do not have to answer to you, Hermione what is his name" I asked. "His name is Ronald Weasley" she signed. "Well Ronald would you like to sit with us" I asked. "I would but Loony Lovegood's in my seat". "This compartment is big enough for six people" he grumbled and sat down next to the teacher on the other side of the compartment. The air suddenly ran cold. I knew what it was I got up and took my wand out. My father had taught me the patronus charm as soon as he knew that Dementors were going to be stationed at Hogwarts. Then I saw it the hand of a Dementor. "Expecto Patronum" I said in my mind and my dragon patronus came out of my wand. I then heard a woman scream .Then as soon as the dementors were gone I started to feel dizzy. Then it all went black. I could feel someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Hermione. "Did anyone else hear it" I signed to her. "Hear what" she signed back. "The woman screaming" I answered aloud. Hermione shook her head. I then saw Harry say something that looked like I did. "You did" I asked and he nodded. I then saw my godfather Remus Lupin standing off to the side. "Hi Uncle Remmy" I signed. He started to hand me a chocolate bar but I shook my head and got out the one that my father packed for me and he smiled. "Your just the same Izzy, always prepared for anything" he signed. "I learnt from the best". I saw the castle outside of the window, my home. I couldn't wait to see my father. What about the sorting, would Harry and Hermione still be kind to me once they found out who I was. "Hermione" I said. "Yes" she signed back. "Will you still like me if I'm sorted into a different house than you" I signed and she smiled reassuring me that she would still like me whatever house I was sorted into. We got off the train and Hermione pointed me off to where the first years go. I walked onto the boat with two other girls. One seemed very obnoxious while the other was shy and seemed kind. We got off the boat and walked into the great hall. Professor McGonnagal started to call of names the shy girl I met on the boat was first. "Abbott, Juno" she said and Juno went up to the stool. The hat was on her head for about 15 seconds before shouting "Gryffindor". Next was Baisley, Nick, then Cole, Michael and a few others before I saw her mouth "Dumbledore, Isabella". I walked up to the stool and she placed the Sorting Hat on my head. The next thing that happened astounded me. I could hear the sorting hat. "Go to the Gryffindor Table young one" It said. I saw the Gryffindors clapping. I caught the eye of my father and he smiled at me. The rest of the sorting went on ending with Daniel Zabini who was placed in Ravenclaw. Harry and Hermione came over to where I was sitting. "Hi guys" I said waving at them. "Hi" signed Hermione. "So.." I said not knowing what to say. Then Luna came over. "Be glad the nargles didn't get you Izzy" she signed and I smiled. "Yes Luna I am quite glad" I signed back. She walked back over to the Ravenclaw table. "So your a Dumbledore" Hermione signed and I nodded. After dinner I walked to my father's office. "Lemon Drops" I said and the Gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase. I laughed, my father and his Lemon Drops. "Dad" I called and he looked up from the book he was reading. "Congrats" he signed. "Thanks, I just came for my sweets" I said. I went to my room and got my stash of Mars Bars and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and skipped out of his office with a simple goodbye. I went to the Gryffindor common room and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short I just wanted to get this out there. Please Comment. Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
